The present invention relates to an electrical connector for connection to a "smart card", which is an electronic memory card with contact pads on one of its faces. The invention relates more particularly to a connector of the type that includes a molded plastic frame having a horizontal planar face and a plurality of electrical contacts with curved ends projecting above the frame face. Such contacts each have a part fixed to the frame and a central portion connecting the card-contacting end to the fixed part. Two laterally-extending rows of contacts are mounted on the housing.
In one design, shown in French document FR-A-2,638,293, each contact is in the form of a beam. One end of the beam is embedded in the frame and the beam extends longitudinally therefrom to a curved card-engaging end. This design requires considerable contact length to provide sufficient resilience to deflect downwardly when engaging a card. In that document and document FR-A-2,587,549, the fixed part of each contact is fixed by overmolding insulating material of the frame around the contact. Such fixing is expensive because it requires the provision of means for holding the contact in place in the mold, during molding.